Counting Blessings
by Narnian Dreams
Summary: Scarlett Tanner hates exams. She never liked studying. But she loved that story of the boy with green eyes and lighting scar. She loved the series in the same way that every other fangirl does. After a horrible exam given by her school, Scarlett meets with an accident which makes her to wake up in one of the most weirdest places she had ever been... as Ron Weasley's Twin sister.
1. Count Your Blessings

Count your blessings

-to be grateful for the good things in your life, often to stop yourself becoming too unhappy about the bad things-

1\. Who was the first person to step on the moon?

Uh.. Gilderoy Lockhart?

Like everybody, Scarlett Tanner hates exams. She never liked studying in the first place.

But she loved that story of the boy with green eyes and lighting scar. She loved the series in the same way that every other fan girl does.

After a horrible exam given by her school, Scarlett meets with an accident which makes her to wake up in one of the most weirdest places she had ever been... as non other than Ron Weasley's twin sister!

 ** _ENJOY THE RIDE!_**


	2. 1 That Dammed Geography Test

1 That Dammed Geography Test

If someone told her that maturity comes with age and experience she would definitely believe it. Now that she is older and wiser after being stupid for two days, she wished she could go back in time and knock some sence into her younger self.

Now that she cannot do that, she was sitting at her table in her room, cursing her younger self for being so stupid and trying to cram in atleast something into her mind, for that test she had to face next morning.

The small digital alarm clock chimed once. She looked up at the time and sighed. If only her younger self didn't get distracted she would be sleeping at that moment. She picked up her phone which was laying on the table, looking so innocent as if it had nothing to do with the mess she was in right now.

 _Sarcasm intended._

The screen lightened up and there appeared one of the best fan fictions she had ever read in her life. She was so distracted with it, when she accidentally stumbled upon that she totally forgot about that Geography exam she had- two days later.

Now she had come to the realization that she cannot change the past -unless she had Hermione's Time Turner- which meant she had to face the horrible future, which would possibly consist of unanswered papers and failed tests.

Even though she knew so very little about the subject of Geography in real world, she know more than enough about her favourite fictional world- thanks to so many fan sites and fan fictions. The girl might as well wake up in the said world of fiction as long as she doesn't have to face that fatal exam.

She packed her bags, wishing if she could call in a sick leave, so that she doesn't need to display the fact that she hadn't studied, to the monsters she had at school.

Shaking her head, she climbed on to her bed, and fell into a deep sleep, where she dreamt not of failed tests and Geographical maps, but of a battle between a nose-less dude and a boy with round-spectacles.

She realized that her act of terrible stomach-ache next morning didn't made any differnce to the fact of facing the test on the same day.

Apparently her mother noticed the act, which only caused the girl to come to school with ringing ears which echoed the voice of her redhead mother's raging voice.

The fifteen year old sat at her usual desk at the back of the class. She had met her best friend Marika, ten minutes earlier, who hurriedly wished her 'good luck' and made a beeline to her own exam hall.

The auburn haired girl waited patiently until they distributed the question papers. Not that she could do anything else. When she finally got it, she knew she was Dammed. The world crumbled down around her as she tried to remember what she studied during the last two days.

 _Which was nothing._

She glanced at the first question. Atleast she knew this one. Or did she? Had reading Fanfiction made her forget to answer the only question she knew in this paper?

She hastily picked up her pen and scribbled two words.

 ** _Scarlett Tanner._**

There, one question down. Almost thirty more to go.

 ** _1\. Who was the first person to step on the moon?_**

 _Uh... Gilderoy Lockhart?_

The girl knew she wasn't that stupid. But the stupid Fanfiction was taking in charge of her brain at that moment. She couldn't even think straight.

All she wanted was to write Gilderoy Lockhart and get it over with.

Scarlett mentally facepalmed. This isn't Hogwarts girl! She thought. Plus Lockhart was a fraud. Why on Earth did you think of him?

That. Stupid. Fanfiction.

Finally, two hours and thirty horribly answered questions later, Scarlett Tanner stepped out of the classroom. She was then attacked by a Brown haired monster, who happened to be her best friend Marika.

"How was Geography?" She asked fiddling with her brown hair. "God, Bio was so hard, I was this much away from crying!" She held her thumb and her index finger close together. Ha! The redhead knew that her best friend was exaggerating. That girl would be just fine.

But what about herself? Scarlett knew that she was doomed! The other girl seemed to notice her distress.

"How was it Scar?"

"It would have been okay if I had studied"

"You don't say-"

"I didn't" the redhead cut her off and sighed. "I got distracted"

"By whom?" Marika asked wriggling her eyebrows. "If it's Josh, you owe me fifty-"

"It was a Fanfiction"

The redhead saw the brunette's eyes grow wide and was almost scared that they would bulge out of their sockets.

"Scarlett you promised!" She half yelled.

"I know! I'm sorry" the guilty girl apologized as the two of them approached the staircase.

"Sorry doesn't cover broken promises Scar!" Marika said, her voice full of hurt. "Broken promises means that you don't care about other person's feelings"

"Marika- I didn't -"

"I made you promise me for your own good! You're my best friend! Don't you even care about yourself?" The brunette paused, waiting for the other girl to reply.

Except she didn't. Scarlett knew Marika would never forgive her for that broken promise. She watched as her friend climb down the staircase and walk through the hallway.

The redhead wished if she could forget about all these exams and tests and focus on something simple. -World peace for example.

She shook her head and ran hurriedly down the stairs to make up with her best friend. But what happened was something else entirely.

Her clumsy feet missed a step which resulted in making her off balance and fall back, head first on the stairs. Black spots danced in her vision and the last thing she could hear was the echo of footsteps on the floor.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Quick question - can you relate to the first scene?**

 **I know I can ;)**

 **-Narnian Dreams**


	3. 2 Didn't Wish For Anything Else Anyway

**_Sweet Merlin, just three days and 5 followers? Thank you soo much!! I really love you people!_**

 ** _Disclaimer-_** **I don't own Harry Potter. Only the characters I created.**

 **OoooooO**

 **2 Didn't Wish For Anything Else Anyway**

The first thing Scarlett realized when she came to her senses was the throbbing headache. It was as if someone had taken the time to hit her with a 22" piece of wood and then pushed her to a brick wall.

Her brain wanted to open her eyes, but her body didn't respond, which made her wonder about what happened her to be in this state in the first place. Finally, with all her might she managed to open her eyes. She quickly regretted her decision as the bright light surrounding her made her eyelids to go back to their original closed position.

Fortunately, her eyes happened to adjust to the bright light and she once again opened her eyes.

When Scarlett was young, she imagined many strange places she would like to wake up in. A barn house filled with hay and horse dung, a forest with Autumn leaves or even in a hospital bed. But she never imagined a place like she was in that moment.

The first thing she noted was the big window which let most of the light into the room. That, and the brown ceiling. Who -in the name of everything sweet- would paint their ceiling in horrible brown?

 _'Everyone except you, Scarlett'_ a small voice in her hand said. _'You're the only one who paints it luminous green!'_ the corners of her mouth curled upwards, as she agreed with her mind. _Of course!_ Her mind was always right.

She tilted her throbbing head to the left and didn't miss the small movement in the painting. She blinked once, twice and thrice. _Did that lady in the painting waved her hat at her?_

 _Nope._

 _Nope_.

 _No way!_

 _'It's just a trick of light Scar'_ her mind said. _Hmm..._ her mind was always right.

Now that the room was clearly observed by the fifteen year old girl, she had come to a conclusion that it was no room that she was familiar with. Which follow the question,

 _'where was she?'_

She couldn't think much, as her throbbing head was taking up all her energy. The girl noticed that her head was bandaged tightly, and that didn't do any good for her mighty headache. She kept her head back on the soft pillow and within seconds, she fell asleep.

 **oOo**

The next time Scarlett opened her eyes to see what was happening, she saw a man starring down at her. The girl resisted the urge to scream at the top of her voice and took time to look at him.

Specks of gray were poking out from his dark hair and a scar or two had gone a cross his jawline. But what she noticed most were his eyes. Those gray eyes looked as if they had seen things, things that no one would ever wanted to. They looked haunted.

"Who- who are you?" She asked from the stranger.

Her mother always asked her not to talk to strangers. Now that she couldn't see her mother that moment and because she had no choice, that was no option.

The strange man laughed. " I'm quite disappointed you asked that Scarlett, " he said, his voice deep and his gray eyes with a little flicker.

"But let me introduce myself again" he continued, shuffling in his seat. "Sirius Black, Prankster Extraordinaire and the first ever person to break out of Azkaban, at your service"

 _What the-_

" _WHAT_?" Scarlett's eyes widened with shock. "You're joking!"

"Now, why would I joke about that Miss Weasley?" The man asked, the flicker in his eye was more prominent as a twinkle.

 _Miss Weasley?_

"As you know, I'm Sirius"

The redhead's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. A thousand questions sprung from her brain like mushrooms.

 _How?_

Why?

 _Is this a bloody JOKE?_

"I'm a Tanner" she blurted out the first thought that came into her mind.

"No Scar, you're _paler_ since that nasty fall" the now confused man said.

The girl mentally facpalmed about the obvious pun he had used, and he clearly didn't understand. "No-" she tried to sit up on the bed. "I mean- my name is Scarlett _Tanner_. Not Weasley"

The man looked concerned. "I think that fall might have done something more than we thought. Get some rest Scarlett, you're just confused. I'll tell Molly, Ron and others that you're up"

The man got up from his seat and a long cloak like thing that he wore reached down to the floor. That was when she remembered what she wore for Halloween last year.

"A _robe_? You're wearing a robe?" the girl said, clearly forgetting to control the words getting out of her mouth.

"Of course I am" 'Sirius Black' answered. She felt strange calling him the name of her favourite character from the books. Who wouldn't? "What else do you think I should wear? A dress?" He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the door.

She had to stop him. She needed more answers. If this was some sort of joke- so God help her, she would hex the day lights out of them. - Wait. _Where did the hexing part came from?_

"Mr. Black- Sirius" she called after him, and he looked back at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just really confused. That fall I had might have been pretty bad" she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. If this man knows her any better he would know that she was putting an act.

He nodded and gave a tight smile. Just as she assumed, he didn't buy what she said. Oh well, she'd deal with that later.

Just like that he walked through the door leaving her alone in the room, making her thoughts as her only company.

 _Which was not always a good thing._

She sat back on her bed, hugging her knees. _What was happening to her?_ The girl pinched herself just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

 _Ow!_

 _That hurt!_

She wasn't dreaming.

 _Bloody Hell!_

She tried to remember the last thing that happened to her.

 _Oh!_

 _The exam_! That _dammed_ Geography exam!

 _How could she forget about it?_

Her memories came back to her. The promise- going after Marika- _falling_... and then.. _nothing_.

 _What happened?_

Thinking, she slowly rocked back and forth, hugging her knees. She used to do that when she was little. It was a way to sooth herself when she feels as if she would be in so much trouble.

The girl slowly managed to fall into the bed, her tiredness overwhelming her confused state and drifting back into sleep.

 **oOo**

 _She was standing in a hallway facing a staircase. Her first instincts told her, 'No! Never!' But still, her mind wanted to climb up and see what was happening. The girl looked around. Men in green cloaks running in a hurry, women in masks carrying clipboards, some people crying- she noticed that she was in a hospital._

 _She looked back at the staircase. This time she was sure she had to climb up. Ignoring the horrible memories relating to staircases, Scarlett tried to steady her clumsy feet and climbed up the stairs, which lead her to another hallway filled with people._

 _The redhead watched as people went past her as if she was invisible. Doctors, nurses._

 _Suddenly she noticed a familiar mop of brown hair walking into a room. Without having anything else in mind, she followed the girl._

 _Scarlett hadn't seen much things in her life. But even if she did, seeing your own self laying in a hospital bed with a bandaged head,and talking to your own mother, would take the number one place._

 _Because that was what she saw._

 _What was happening?_

 _She called out to her mother, "mom! I'm here!" But her voice didn't come out._

 _Panic satarted to rise in her chest and she could feel her eyes fill._

 _Suddenly her mother looked up. She steared directly into her eyes, as if she could see her. "Scarlett" she called. But her voice was much, much different._

 _It was deep._

 _"Scarlett!"_

"Scarlett!"

She flickered open her eyes staring straight into a boy's unfamiliar baby blue eyes and a freckled face, filled with worry.

She felt long gentle hands wrap around her and give a hug. Without thinking, she gave in, pouring out all her worries and thoughts in the form of tears and sobs.

 **oOo**

 **Hellow! What do you think?** **What you you think of Scarlett's reaction?** **Leave a review and let me know!** ** _-Narnian Dreams_**


	4. Meet your Twin

**Hay! Hay! I'm back! sorry for the unannounced hitaus, but im back and that's all that matters!**

 **And now, lets get on with the story!**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter._**

"Shh... Scar, you're okay!" It was a voice she didn't recognize. But yet soo soothing, she almost calmed down.

Then she realized that she doesn't know them. She doesn't know where she was.

But they seemed to know her. Even this person who was hugging her, whose voice was so soothing.

Confusion overpowered her mind.

She took a deep breath. 'Get a grip girl'

Slowly she calmed down. Her sobs became more bearable to listen. The girl quietly whispered, "Thank you" to those arms which wrapped around her when she needed them.

She slowly pulled away from them and took time to look at the person. Bright blue eyes greeted her with worry. They belonged to a young man with freckled cheekbones, while his his hair stood as a firefly would inside a dimly lit room.

"Thank Merlin you're alright! I was worried sick!" He said, his voice filled with worry. "I thought I'd have lost you!"

I think I'm not the one you're really looking for, buddy.

She took a deep breath. She needed answers.

"Uh" she tried to start up a conversation. "What happened? "

"I don't know" he replied. "One second you were at the top of the stairs taking to Fred and George, and the next you were halfway down head first"

Wait- what? First Sirius Black and now Fred and George?

Where am I?

"Well," she replied, looking at her hands. Just so she could avoid the boy's eyes. "I might have tripped"

"You bloody might have! You're dead clumsy"

The girl continued to fiddle with her hands. Then slowly she felt his hand under her chin lifting it up so she could look at him in the eyes.

The boy frowned. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked bluntly.

She looked at him confused.She lifted her hands to touch her face. "What about my eyes?"

"They're brown!" He exclaimed.

"So?" She asked frowning.

"They're supposed to be blue!"

"Should they?" she asked. But her eyes were always brown! They never changed. What was he even talking about? "Maybe you've just noticed"

"I'm your twin brother Scar, I know your things better than anyone" he said puffing his chest out.

A few seconds of awkward silence followed. And then the pair of them started laughing hysterically. "Bloody hell! That came out wrong!" The boy looked at her apologicaly. "But really though, your eyes are brown when they are supposed to be blue!"

The girl fiddled with her hands. What was she supposed to say? That she was not who they think she is? Not Scarlett Weasley or whatever her name? That she was someone who has brown eyes who was supposed to get scolded by her best friend, for reading fanfiction in the middle of the night?

Nah.

She didn't think they would believe.

And that comes back to the original question.

"Perhaps," the girl spoke out, ignoring the swirling thoughts in her head. "It might be because of the fall"

"Hmm.." the boy said, sighing. "Maybe. Just- those blue eyes were one of the best features we shared Scar"

"How long was I out?" She asked curiously, but also changing the subject.

"Oh, just about a day," he said with a smirk tugging at his lips. "You made us so worried!"

"Sorry, didn't ment to worry you"

"Mum was in hystics. Said that we might need to Sen you to St Mongo's if you didn't wake up soon" the boy commented. "Then there was Fred and George moping around, not even cracking a joke!"

"And you? You were worried too weren't you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I was! How could I not?" The boy exclaimed looking at her. "You were white as a sheet! What would Ron Weasley do if he lost his twin sister?"

Wait a minute-

Ron Weasley?

Twin sister?

He is Ron Weasley?

The boy must have noticed her mouth hanging open from shock.

"Oh" the girl managed to choke out, looking at his worried blue eyes. "Come here buddy, gave me a hug"

And a hug they did. That was when she realised her supposed twin gave the best hugs in the world. Once they broke out from the hug, the boy spoke first.

"I know you are clumsy, but just promise me you'd be more careful" he said, his kind blue eyes starring at her brown ones.

"Well, I'll try" she looked down not meeting his eyes. "Its not my fault I have two left legs"

"Merlin! You have to meet Tonks! She's as clumsy as a drunkard"

Tonks?

"Who?" She asked, absolutely dreading for the anwer.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Cool lady. Turns out she's an Auror"

Oh- well, shit

She needed time to think. But not with her supposed 'twin borher'. Mentally shrugging, she let out a yawn.

"Sorry" she said, not meeting his eyes. "I think I'm just tired you know? I feel like I've just ran a few laps around the yard. Can you- sort of- bring me some water or something?"

"Oh" the boy said, tips of his ears turning red. "Yah- yah. I'll bring you some. Sorry if made you tired. There's an Order meeting going on though" with that, he got unto his feet and walked out through the door, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

After an hour of contemplating- an hour which included a moment of the girl pretending to be asleep when 'Ron' came into the room with a glass of water, who kept it on the bedside table- Scarlett figured out some points about her situation.

If this is not a crazy prank pulled by her friend Marika, this could actually be real. If so the girl might have apparently landed in the Harry-bloody - Potter universe.

While this seem to be absolutely cool and wonderful, Scarlett didn't know what happened to her past life. And she needed to know about it. Was she dead there? Or in a coma? Or disappeared form plain sight?

She needed to tell someone about her situation, if she ever needed to out of this trouble alive.

Oh my God! What trouble did I get into this time?

She glanced at her unscarred hands. Surely if this was some sort of a prank pulled by someone- preferably Marika- how could you explain her hands, -good as new- without a single scar that she used to have?

Scarlett pulled her legs down frm the bed. She needed to get to the bottom of this!

 **Oh God! What am I even doing here? I'm having exams this Monday! Turns out, I couldn't keep away from Harry Potter for a long time..**

 **Anyway,**

 **How was the chapter? Can you relate to Scarlett's struggle?**

 **Comment what you think..**


End file.
